Core G: Biomarker and Neurogenetics Core (BNGC): Summary/Abstract: The Biomarker and Neurogenetics (BNG) Core builds on the existing strengths of genetics of dementia and Alzheimer?s disease (AD) biomarkers at the University of Pittsburgh. Over nearly 25 years, we have amassed DNA and plasma samples along with endophenotype data from approximately 12,000 University of Pittsburgh ADRC (PITT-ADRC) and non-ADRC participants. This rich resource has enabled our research team to play a significant role in understanding the complex genetic architecture of late-onset AD and AD-related endophenotypes. The goal of the BNG Core is to continue collecting and archiving DNA and blood samples from new and existing AD patients and controls in order to enlarge case-control and endophenotype samples and to augment the amount of existing DNA and plasma that would be critical to current and future efforts in identifying new genetic markers and plasma biomarkers for AD in Pittsburgh and at external sites. Specifically, we will collect and bank DNA and plasma from blood samples and obtain endophenotype data from ADRC and non-ADRC ancillary studies (aim1); generate APOE and other new genetic risk markers associated with AD and provide the genetic data to qualified investigators (aim 2); and generate plasma A? and neurofilament light (NFL) biomarkers data and provide this to studies assessing the utility of blood-based biomarkers to predict individual A? and tau deposition, as well as neurodegeneration, as determined by PET and MRI imaging.